Second Life
by forgeteveryone
Summary: The Espada were betrayed and manipulated by Aizen. As they went out to war Soul society had won, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were killed. But a mysterious figure saves the Espada...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hueco Mundo

A place where the hollows, corrupt souls who have lost their heart via the chain of fate, reside.

A place where there is no light, where the only source of illumination is the pale moonlight that shines on the seemingly endless dessert.

A place of chaos and violence where there is only 1 rule.

Kill or get killed.

That was the only thing there, endless slaughter. Until Aizen Sosuke came however. He built Las Noches the home and palace of the Arrancar. That was also the place where the Espada lived during their time as an Arrancar. They have served under Aizen and have trained for that fateful day. The assault on Karakura town.

Just as the Espada, Numeros, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were about to begin the war. Aizen had called them for one last meeting.

-Meeting room-

"I trust that all of you will do well on your battles and not disappoint me, am I correct?" Aizen asked while sipping his tea.

"Yes Aizen-sama" All the Espada said in unison.

"And I assume that all of you know our strategy, yes?"

"Yes Aizen-sama"

After hours of lecturing, Aizen finally stopped and ordered Starrk A.K.A the primera espada to open a Garganta to Karakura town.

"Now let us begin the war, my dear Espada" Aizen ordered.

As they went through the Garganta, everything was pretty casual, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were betting on who could kill the most captains, Starrk was yawning, Barragan was acting all arrogant and complaining about how he should be the leader and even threatened Starrk to let him command the assault, Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Zommari merely said nothing as they went. Szayel and Aaroniero were in a heated argument about the liquid in his capsule or "head" as he liked to call it. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen also said nothing as they went.

"The Hogyoku has made me immortal, Gotei 13 is as good as destroyed the moment I attack." Aizen thought arrogantly.

Little did Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the Espada know that they were walking to their death, immortal or not.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Everyone died.

Soul Society had won easily without any casualities, hell they even threw a party after the war.

The beautiful replica of Karakura town made by the 12th division, had been reduced to nothing more but a huge pile of rubble with no buildings even left standing. The air had the very heavy scent of blood and the ruined replica town was covered with corpses of Arrancar.

All the Espada were seemingly dead. Starrk had been slashed across the chest and was impaled by Shunsui and Ukitake, Barragan rotted away. Nnoitra was cut in half from head to waist, Grimmjow was mutilated, Zommari had simply faded away. Szayel had exploded, Aaroniero had died in a way that was violent beyond reason.

As for Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Yammi they were killed by Aizen as he said they had "no more value".

Gin and Tousen were killed by Aizen too.

Eventually Aizen was killed miserably by Yamamoto. And the war just ended like that. The sheer arrogance of Aizen led to his undoing and his army's too. And while he died he cursed Yamamoto, cursed the Espada for their uselessness, and eventually cursed himself for his weakness, in the end his arrogance had gone away and he actually saw reality, but it was too late anyway.

But however, little did the Gotei 13 know that amongst the ruins of the battlefield there was a mysterious figure walking.

"So that fag betrayed you guys huh?" the figure mumbled.

"Well, guess I better save them, they don't deserve this anyway."

* * *

><p>"Uh…." Starrk moaned as he regained his consciousness.<p>

"I'm alive?"

As he slowly woke up, he realized that he was not at the Fake Karakura town. And he did not have the remains of his hollow mask either. Instead he was in a large bedroom, and this room smelled like a mixture of dog shit and piss.

"Ugh.., it stinks in here!" Starrk complained while pinching his nose

"What..?" Starrk said as he noticed weakness in his body.

However, Starrk merely ignored it, and got out of bed to explore.

"Fuck, this is a large house.." Starrk mumbled.

After 20 minutes of walking aimlessly. He met the figure in the fake town.

"Ah I see you're awake Starrk" the figure replied.

'"Who are you?" Starrk asked. "Where am I? And what the hell's happening?"

"Easy know, all your questions will be answered, now come with me Starrk" the figure said.

They walked to what seemed like the man's room. He then told Starrk to have a seat.

"First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Soma, Soma Crulifx." The man said.

"Pleasure to meet you Soma, now answer me. Where the hell am i? And where are the others?"

"Easy now, Starrk. Allow me to explain now. As you can see the winter war has passed. And you were fatally injured by your opponent. And was left to die at the replica town. But I-"

"Wait." Starrk interrupted. "So Is this _hell_ ?"

"No, you are very much alive. And all the espada were fatally injured too." Soma replied.

"So you saved us from death?"

"Yes" said Soma.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you really." Starrk said while yawning.

"It's nothing really." Soma replied happily.

"Oh, and do you know where Aizen-sama is?" Starrk asked.

"He is dead, and don't call him "sama" anymore. That man, that _devil_ is a traitor to Soul Society and the Arrancar as well. He is just an arrogant man with hopes of being a god, a being transcending Shinigami, and hollows. And will do anything to achieve that goal, even if it means sacrificing his close friends and even himself."

"What do you mean?" Starrk asked in confusion.

"In your time staying at Las Noches. You might have thought that he was a savior, a father that cares for all of you Arrancar and will be willing to do anything for you. Am I correct?" Soma said.

"Yeah. Back when I was I hollow. My spiritual pressure was killing everything around me. I was alone. I just wanted a pack to belong to. And Aizen-sama has provided me with that and much more."

"He was just manipulating you, and the espada as well. In truth he doesn't give a damn about you. To him, the espada are shit or "fertilizer" that are to be disposed of to make his plants grow. In fact, you may not know this, but Aizen, the man that you served under and obeyed your whole life as an Arrancar killed the tercera, cuarto, and diez in the war because they were of no use to him anymore." Soma said as Starrk listened, obviously surprised.

"Are you serious?" Starrk asked, still shocked by the truth.

"Yeah, and if you don't believe me then go ask the other remaining Espada for proof." Soma said.

"I can't believe this… The man I've served under all my life, obeyed every order, and went through the trouble of actually WAKING UP to go to his goddamn meetings. Only to almost die and know he didn't give a shit about us." Starrk mumbled angrily as he was still shocked.

"Oh, I almost forgot the Espada are alive?" Starrk added in, hoping that he still would have a pack to be with.

"Not all of the Espada but yes they are alive, all of the Espada I managed to resurrect are still sleeping actually, you're the first one to awake so no wonder you're the primera." said Soma.

"So which Espada have you managed to save?"

"I couldn't revive Barragan since he rotted away into nothing. I revived Harribel and Ulquiorra with minor effort. Nnoitra was pretty hard to revive since he was cut in half ya see, but he is still alive. Grimmjow barely survived, actually I thought he was going to die actually, but he is still alive. Zommari faded away into nothing so he's still dead. Szayel is alive. Aaroniero's injuries were to great, hell I think I almost puked when I saw him. I couldn't revive Yammy since he was to weak."

"Wait, Nnoitra's alive?"

"Yeah"

"Fuck.., I hate that guy." Starrk said while scowling.

"What? Are you two guys fighting over that girl Harribel?" said Soma while he chuckled, only to meet it's good new friend Starrk's fist.

"Owww..." moaned Soma

"No, let's just say that he thinks that he deserves the primera and I should go down to Diez."

"I think so too" joked Soma as he met his friend again ,only two times in two places.

"Fuck! You just punched me in the crotch twice, bitch! Said Soma as he writhed in pain on the floor.

"Who gives a damn about your manhood?" Starrk replied. "Oh yeah! Where's Lilynette?" Starrk added worringly.

"About that…" said Soma worryingly. Only to be held by his neck menacingly by Starrk.

"What the hell?"

"If you don't tell me where she is then I'm afraid you're going to buy a new house Soma" Starrk said as he raised his hand ready to charge a Cero"

It didn't work.

Soma released Starrk's grip and punched him in the face.

"I'm afraid that won't work in a gigai, primera" said Soma cooly.

"Uhhhh…." Moaned Starrk as he got up.

"Lilynette vanished forever Starrk…" Soma said.

"WHAT" shouted Starrk.

"But how, how did she vanish?" demanded Starrk.

"Lilynette is part of your soul right? But when you got impaled by Ukitake, your soul was slowly fading away, it was too weak to make you and her exist at the same time. So she vanished. Either one of you could have been alive actually, but the remainder was you Starrk. So I'm very sorry about her."

"And right now your soul is still recovering so you might experience some physical weakness, but it will come back in about two days." Soma added.

"No… is there a way to bring her back?"

"I'm still researching that" replied Soma

"Yes but bringing her back IS possible right?"

"It might be possible, but I need some time."

"Good.." Starrk said with a sense of relief

So this is your house?" Starrk asked.

"Yes, pretty nice and big is it?"

"It's big, TOO FUCKING big though. It might be 2 times the size of Las Noches."

"I know, I know, I get that a lot really." Soma replied happily.

"Are we gonna stay here?"

"I'm afraid not, and don't ask why." Soma replied coldly.

"Then where are we staying?"

"First of all, do you want to stay with the other Espada or by yourself?"

"Myself, if I stay with someone else they'll probably wake me up, and I _really_ hate doing that."

"Fine, you will stay at this apartment." Soma said as he pointed to the map.

"What the..., but this is!"

"Yes, currently we are in Karakura town. That is why you should _always_ be on your guard Starrk. Wear your _gigai _at all times, and should you see Ichigo or _anyone from the Gotei 13_ run away, and don't fuck around.". Said Soma seriously

"I'm not a dumbass, you don't have to tell me that really." Replied Starrk.

"Really? Cause you look like one ya know?"

And once again Soma laid down on the floor holding his crotch while cursing.

"I'm leaving"

"Okay and don't forget this or else your screwed, and change your clothes." Said Soma as he handed Starrk a huge suitcase that contained all the essentials for living, and a slip of paper for the apartment."

As if it wasn't bad enough that lazy Starrk had to walk an hour to meet Soma but now he had to walk 45 minutes to get to the bathroom. He could have used Sonido to get there instantly but he was in a gigai.

"Damn this gigai.." Starrk mumbled as he got changed.

After he got changed he looked in the mirror. The clothes looked pretty good on him. Blue jeans, a white tank-top with a black vest that had metal spikes on the shoulders, ouch. And to go with the clothes he wore black basketball shoes that had the word KICK ASS and PRIMERA on each side of the shoes.

He was happy to see how good he looked with the clothes Soma gave him, until that happiness was shattered by another 45 minutes of walking to Soma's room.

"Hm... You look nice. Well I guess I'll show ya the way to front door 'kay?"

"Yeah.., And one more thing, is there a faster way to get around this sorry excuse for a house?"

"No" Soma said as he guffawed in Starrk's face.

"Damn! You just fuckin spit on my face!." Starrk shouted as he took a napkin.

"My dearest apologies"lazyass" said Soma jokingly.

"Hm... "lazyass" that's a nice nickname.. maybe I should call you that from now on." Said Soma.

As Starrk walked out into the crowd of people that were in the street , Soma waved his hand and shouted out loud "GOODBYE LAZYASS!" for everyone to hear.

A lot of people looked at Starrk, while some laughed. Starrk merely shrugged it off and headed to his new home.

"Living a new life as a human huh?.I killed enough hollows to become a Vasto Lorde, I was named the primera by that failure of a leader Aizen Sosuke, I fought against 4 captains of soul society, and I survived the whole goddamn war. So living as a mere _human_ should be a piece of cake." Thought Starrk.

* * *

><p>As Starrk went back to his new home he went to see the landlord.<p>

"Uhm.. excuse me, but are you Mr. Konichi? Starrk asked.

"Yes I am, what would you like sir?"

"I would like the key to my room." said Starrk.

"Ah.. you must be Coyote Starrk"

"Yes.., now please give me-"

"I heard a lot about you from Soma, Starrk-san, I heard that you were a very lazy and unenthusiastic young man, that loves to date whores." said Konichi while chuckling.

"Son of a bitch.." muttered Starrk angrily.

"Calm down Starrk, I've known Soma for a long time and he ain't a bitch."

"He sure acts like one though, now where's the goddamn key?" said Starrk.

"Here, lazyass." said Konichi while laughing.

"Damn.. you too?" Starrk said while taking the key from Konichi.

"Yeah, Soma shared it with me, pretty nice nickname though, it suits ya." said Soma.

"Oh, and one more thing, the room that you are staying in is the VIP room, so you should thank Soma next time ya see him." said Konichi.

"I'll thank him, if he doesn't make me kick his 21st digit first." replied Starrk.

"Goodbye lazyass" said Konichi while chuckling.

Starrk merely shrugged it off and went to his VIP room.

He opened the door and looked at his room.

It was what he dreamed of, a bathroom that was the size of his room at Las Noches, A TV that was the size of Yammy that had every channel in the world in _every language. _A huge kitchen with every appliance you could think of. And to top it all off it had 3 bedrooms, and each one of them had 2 extra large king size beds, that Starrk had begged Aizen to give him, but in the end refused and sent him to go find hollows.

"Soma.., you just made this day a lot better" said Starrk as he jumped into his new bed.

After watching a little TV in bed, he took a nap for 4 hours.

When Starrk waked up he looked at the clock, 4:30AM.

"Hmm.. 4:30 AM eh? Guess I better find something to do."

"At least you get to know the time here." muttered Starrk

Starrk turned on the TV. And there was nothing good to watch even though it had every channel in the whole world.

"Oh yeah, the suitcase.." Starrk remembered.

He opened the huge suitcase and read some notes left by Soma.

"The black notebook contains your personal information if any one asks you about something."

Starrk opened the notebook and read the information that Soma wrote, predicting it was something absurd, stupid, and most likely meaningless.

Starrk was right.

"Let's see now.., Father's name: Coyote Mark,Mother's name:Coyote Lark.

"Why does he have to give my fake parents such stupid names that rhyme ?" Starrk thought angrily.

"What else is here..., nationality: Half Canadian, Half Portuguese, Age:21

Occupation:Come see me tomorrow to find out lazyass!,

"Bullshit..." muttered Starrk as he threw the notebook on the couch.

He browsed through the suitcase again, and found a pistol.

"Maybe I'll keep this in case Nnoitra comes in." thought Starrk as he placed the pistol away carefully.

He also came across a laptop and a phone as well.

"What the hell are these?" said Starrk as he put them away.

As he browsed again he found the usual stuff: toothpaste, clothes, matches, cosmetics,... Until he saw three things that caught his attention.

He found his zanpakuto Los Lobos, and remembered that Soma told him to keep it hidden at all times. He also found another notebook that read "How to act human" which was written by Soma.

Starrk read the book for a while and put it away.

And the third thing that caught his attention was, of all things.

Porn mags.

Starrk looked at them in disgust and threw them under his bed, while swearing to god that Soma will never have kids again.

After looking at pretty much everything in the suitcase. He took some money and decided to go out to get some fresh air and understand the town more.

As he went out he groaned when he heard Mr. Konichi calling his name.

"Lazyass! Oh there you are! I almost forgot to say that you have to pay the housing bills too."

"Oh... how much?"

"120,500 Yen, lazyass"

"Okay... and please stop calling me-"

"Yeah whatever, see ya lazyass!" he replied while going back in.

Starrk groaned. And said bye to Konichi while resisting the urge to beat the shit out of him. After all he was his landlord for christ's sake.

Starrk walked around a while, he was getting bored when something caught his attention.

* * *

><p>Two people that had brightly bleached hair and wearing matching outfits were beating what looked like a 63 year old woman and her skinless cat in a dark alleyway.<p>

One of the men looked back to see if anyone was watching before continuing to beat up the woman. But Starrk hid carefully and watched the scene.

"HELP ME!, HELP ME!." The woman shrieked. Only to be swiftly killed by a thunderous punch to her apple.

At least the cat had put up a fight somehow, it bit and scratched one of the men on his thigh causing him to bleed. But it's resistance proved to be futile. It's skull was cracked by a flying dragon kick from the bleeding man, blood had flew out everywhere and even landed on Starrk's face. After the brawl was over the man took the woman's purse and dumped the two corpses in the trash.

Them one of the other guys looked around again to see if anyone saw the scene they were just doing now.

Starrk recalled the book Soma gave him, it had said in one paragraph that should you see someone raping or stealing someones money you should come in and save them and disable the bad guys, and after that call 911 and wait for the white car to arrive. Hell, you might even get a reward for doing that.

Seeing as Starrk needed money for whatever, he quickly and carefully devised a plan, took a trash bag, and stepped out and confronted the two men.

"Fuck.. we got spotted." one man whispered to the other.

"Don't whisper goddamnit!, act!" The man replied.

"Hey guys.. what's up?" Starrk said jokingly.

"Hey... Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

Starrk remembered that he didn't know his occupation yet, so he quickly thought of the names of the possible jobs in Soma's book for one to lie with.

"I'm just a lowly bellhop that works for a very dirty and smelly hotel. My lazy porn addicted boss Konichi ordered me to take out the trash so I just went out here, nice hair by the way." said Starrk as he smiled innocently.

"Uhh.. okay?" the other man whispered.

"Hey you know what? Maybe I should take out the trash for you since you commented on my hair, which in fact no one even noticed. Even my good-for-nothing friend here." said the man cunningly, as he shrugged the other guy.

"Nah, it's okay i'm not the kind of guy that's _lazy_ ya know?" said Starrk as he went toward the dumpster.

The man was sweating nervously, obviously thinking of a way to keep Starrk away.

"N-N-NO" shouted the man loudly. The man gasped at what he just did, realizing his mistake.

"There sumthin wrong?" said Starrk while grinning as he stepped two more steps toward the dumpster which contained a dead 63 year old with a twisted throat and a headless cat to boot.

"N-N-No..." the man muttered.

"You guys should get some sleep, you're shaking for god's sake." Starrk said as he took _another_ step to the dumpster.

The two men were sweating and trembling nervously. Then one had reached his limit.

He jumped at Starrk yelling: "GET AWAY FROM THE GODDAMN DUMPSTER YOU FUCKED UP BELLHOP!"

"I thought so" muttered Starrk as he easily avoided the attack,causing the man to crash into the wall headfirst, even ripping his pants in the process, showing pink underwear.

"Man... I never knew you guys were _that_ pathetic. Really, pink underwear? You guys are either gay or girls in disguise wearing a fake penis." Starrk taunted.

Enraged by Starrk's taunt, he lashed out at him again screaming several swear words, only to receive the same result, but this time the underwear got ripped too.

"What the...?" Starrk said obviously grossed and terrified by the sight.

Starrk was now staring at what was probably the _ugliest ass in the whole world_ it had 15 moles on _each buttock_ and it wasn't round like in the porn mags, it was rectangular.

"I think i'm going to throw up..." said Starrk as he gagged.

He then ran full speed to the dumpster and did just that, luckily he had some napkins to wipe his face.

"Man you got one hell of an ass for christ's sake." said Starrk as he shielding his eyes.

Suddenly _both_ men lashed out at Starrk.

Starrk dodged and punched one man in the crotch and doing a uppercut to the head, instantly knocking him out.

The other man failed to use the opening Starrk had gave him while owning the other man.

Thus receiving an elbow to the chest and a axe kick to the back which probably broke that poor man's spine by the way.

"Guess he's out too" thought Starrk as he examined the body.

Starrk recalled Soma's book again,it said when you're done call 911 on the phone.

"Damn... so that's what it was." Starrk was about to get out of the alleyway to get some help.

And he gasped when he saw a _very_ familiar face looking at him.

"Starrk?"

"Oh it's just you Grimmjow." said Starrk nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, actually to tell ya the truth it's the first story I ever wrote. So feel free to give any comments or tips on how to make the story better if you want. Too boring, too romantic, too bland, anything really, just tell me. Oh and sorry for making Starrk a little out of character, my bad ^_^.<strong>


	3. Halfdead

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Shoplifting Night.<p>

"You lucky bitch!" Grimmjow barked at Starrk. "First Soma gives you the VIP room, and now you get to beat up some random guys. Actually to tell ya the truth I didn't think ya had it in ya Starrk." Grimmjow said.

"Those guys weren't random Grimmjow." said Starrk as he showed Grimmjow the corpses in the dumpster. "And I'm doing it to blend in.."

"Who the hell cares about them?

"Anyway..." Starrk yawned a little before continuing. "Are they up yet?"

"All of them are up, except for Nnoitra, and Szayel, Nnoitra looked pretty fucked up in the war though, clean cut from head to waist by that Kenpaichi guy or sumthin."

" I know, I know."

"Where's that kid that's always with you? Ya know the one with green hair and almost no clothes?"

"Lilynette? She's... still recovering."

"Well, I hope she doesn't, cuz that bitch always annoys the hell out of me."

"You got a phone, Grimmjow?" asked Starrk.

"What the hell's a phone?" said Grimmjow curiously.

"Good grief..." said Starrk as he facepalmed.

"Anyway I gotta go get help." Starrk said while pointing at the two guys that stole the woman's money.

Grimmjow examined the bodies, and proceeded to go puke in the dumpster right over the woman's body after looking at the so called rectangular, mole covered _"ass". _

"Fuck, that's one hell of an ass that guys got, nice underwear color too." said Grimmjow sarcastically.

He then proceeded to examine the other guy's body.

"Hm.. the old fart's money eh?" said Grimmjow with his trademark psychotic smile.

"Grimmjow, don't." said Starrk.

"Why the fuck should I listen to ya?" said Grimmjow as he put all the money in his shirt pocket.

"The police are gonna find out, dumbass."

"Go take a nap somewhere and fuck off!" barked Grimmjow.

"Ugh..." moaned Starrk. "Fine, I'll just say that I don't know if she had currency or not, for the sake of not drawing attention to us."

"That's more like it!" said Grimmjow happily as he patted Starrk on the back.

"How much money did she have?" said Starrk.

"Um... 5500 yen" said Grimmjow as he grinned, obviously happy at the find.

"Can I have half of it?" Starrk asked.

"Hell, no!" said Grimmjow.

"Look, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have that money. So come on, give some. I'll only take 500."

"400 and I'm not going any lower!" barked Grimmjow.

"Deal" said Starrk as he wasted no time in getting the money from Grimmjow's pocket.

"Well I gotta go get some help, can't just leave a headless mutt laying the garbage." said Starrk as he walked away.

"Starrk and Grimmjow went out into the street hollering out loud like a couple of lunatics. "HELP,HELP,HELP THERE'S A WOMAN WITH A BACKWARD HEAD AND A HEADLESS CAT IN THE GARBAGE, WITH A GUY THAT HAS PINK UNDERWEAR AND A RECTANGULAR, MOLE COVERED ASS THAT WENT UNCOSCIOUS BY A PUNCH TO THE CROTCH!"

People walked by and stared at them, pondering what kind of mental illness they had.

While the duo went on screaming and hollering. They saw a pale, tear marked face approach them.

"What on earth are you two doing?" "The _cuarto_ asked.

"Well, well, well, look who _finally_ showed up!" Grimmjow said in disgust.

"What did you and Grimmjow do?" Ulquiorra said threateningly while looking at the blood on Starrk's face.

"We're calling out for help dumbass, an old lady and her dog got beat up by some thugs, but Starrk kicked their asses and I got some money" said Grimmjow while he waved the money in front of Ulquiorra's face, snickering.

Starrk then proceeded to show Ulquiorra the scene.

"Did you put feces on his his buttocks?" Ulquiorra as he gagged.

"No that's just his _"ass"_.

"So you are trying to call the authorities?"

"Well, I guess so" said Starrk.

"The payphone isn't available?" asked Ulquiorra.

Starrk and Grimmjow looked confused and asked what a payphone is. Ulquiorra then explained and took them over to the payphone

"Do you two have 50 yen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Here." said Starrk as he handed it out.

Ulquiorra then put the money in the slot. And dialed 911.

"How do you-"

"I read the book." Ulquiorra replied quickly.

Then the phone answered.

"Hello? Hello sir. I believe we have a case of physical rape with the victim being dead. I see. Okay. The address? Jeita street, in the alleyway between the baking store and hair salon. Okay, thank you sir."

"What time is it?" Starrk asked.

"6:30" said Ulquiorra.

"Hey you guys wanna go shopping?" Starrk said.

"Yeah, it's not like I got anything to do by the way." said Grimmjow.

"I should go too, as Soma has told me to go supervise Grimmjow and Nnoitra since they will most likely murder someone."

"Fuck you Ulquiorra!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Such a vulgar mouth... Have you no shame in the words you say?" replied Ulquiorra.

"No, In fact I'm fucking proud of it!" barked Grimmjow.

"Let's just go already..." said Starrk as he yawned.

"Yeah! And let's leave the _"emo"_ here to eat shit!." barked Grimmjow.

"What the hell's an emo?" asked Starrk

"Read the fucking book Soma gave ya, smartass!" said Grimmjow.

"You READ A BOOK?" said Ulquiorra in amazement.

"Yeah it's the first book I ever read in my whole life as an Arrancar, not that I had anything better to do."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then argued and argued for hours, then Starrk butted in and told the two to stop.

"Goddamnit.. let's go already for fuck's sake, you've been arguing for 20 minutes straight now."

"Fine..." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said.

Then the trio proceeded to look at some stores. When someone had bumped into Grimmjow.

"Hey watch it! You blind bitch!" the man shouted at Grimmjow.

_Pretty bad idea._

Grimmjow wasted no time in beating the man senseless, savoring every moment of it, as well as laughing at the cries for mercy and pleas for help.

"Grimmjow, stop it." ordered Ulquiorra.

"Shut the fuck up Ulquiorra! This guy had the nerve to actually INSULT me." said Grimmjow while holding up the poor man by the shirt collar."Now... what did you call me again?" said Grimmjow with _that_ smile.

"Uh.. uh.. uh I. I. c-c-c"

"Are you deaf?, or a shit-for-brains? I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!" Grimmjow shouted into the man's face.

"Grimmjow, put him down, people are watching." said Ulquiorra.

"I-i-i-i- c-c-c-called you a-a-a-a master." said the man.

"Good"

"Put him down Grimmjow!" shouted Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow then proceeded to shove the man headfirst in the trash can. And went back to Starrk who was looking nervously around to see if any police saw the act, and Ulquiorra who was glaring at him menacingly.

"What? I put him down!" said Grimmjow.

"Will you _ever_ stop these violent, immature acts of yours?" said Ulquiorra as he headed toward the trash can.

"No." replied Grimmjow quickly.

Ulquiorra then helped the bloody bruised man out. "I'm terribly sorry for-" was all he could say before the man ran away shouting: "DON'T KILL ME!"

"Coward..." he muttered.

The trio then went into a store called "Digital world" that sold electronics.

Grimmjow then headed toward a vending machine."You can get drinks from this huh?

Grimmjow then pushed the button for a coke. Seeing as it would not come out he pushed it again, and again.

"Must be out of coke." Grimmjow said.

He then pushed for a Sprite three times, and three times it would not come out.

"Out of Sprite too huh?"

He got the same result with Dr. pepper.

"Fuck this bullshit! Or maybe..."

Grimmjow had _that_ smile on his face, and looked around to Starrk and Ulquiorra to see that they were looking at laptops, and to also know that the trio were the _only_ customers there.

He then examined the ceiling carefully to check if there were any security cameras.

Not a single one in sight.

He also checked the reception and saw that the clerk had gone somewhere.

Perfect...

Grimmjow then kicked the vending machine _hard_, only to fall to the floor holding his leg writhing in pain.

"Fuck! This _gigai_ is so damn weak! It can't even kick through this?" muttered Grimmjow.

However, the kick was enough to make one can of coke and sprite fall.

"Jackpot!" shouted Grimmjow.

He then kicked it another 10 times. making 8 cans of coke and 6 cans of Dr. pepper fall.

His leg was badly bruised by the way.

And as the clerk stepped in, he quickly hid it under his coat and limped away. The clerk not suspecting anything.

What a jackass.

"Hm.. so that's what laptops do huh?"

"Yes, with it you can get information from websites if you have internet. You can also listen to music, watch movies, and talk to people."

"Cool." said Starrk. "Do you have one?"

"Yes... Soma gave me one, after walking for an hour through his house."

Soma...

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Did Aizen really betray you guys?" Starrk asked.

"Yes... He stabbed my throat. And he slashed Harribel in the stomach as well. He said we were worthless."

"So it's true..." said Starrk sadly.

"Do not worry, that man is _dead_, and after seeing how he treated us, I would like him to stay that way." said Ulquiorra coldly.

" 'Kay... It's getting late by the way, and I'm sleepy too. I'm going back to my apartment, see ya." said Starrk as went out.

Ulquiorra merely said nothing, and went to go look for Grimmjow, fearing he may be murdering someone.

But then again...

Ulquiorra _was _feeling tired, and went back to his apartment. Leaving a blue haired, cunning, lethal killing machine with a very short temper _alone_.

"Hey Ulquiorra, Starrk!" said Grimmjow as he looked for the two.

He couldn't find them.

"They ditched me." muttered Grimmjow.

"I gotta remind myself to thank them tomorrow." said Grimmjow with _his_ smile.

"This is gonna be one _hell_ of a night!"

In the human world, money is _everything_, most people work overtime for money, most people publicly humiliate themselves for money, and most people want to keep money, not spending it at all and finding ways to get stuff by other ways.

Grimmjow was one of those people.

He was strong, and wasn't gonna waste his precious, valuable money getting what he wanted. So he decided to get it _another way_ no matter how risky it seemed, rules be fucked.

First he threatened someone to either die or give him plastic bags.

Easily done.

Then he went back to Digital world.

He looked through the glass door to see that this time he wasn't the only customer around, there were about twelve humans wandering around minding their own goddamn business.

He looked around for a laptop that Soma refused to give him. And he saw what he wanted. An Apple Macbook Pro 15 inch thunderbolt.

But there were too many people in the store to steal it. So he decided to wait for all of them to be done shopping and go home.

Trash that idea.

The Ex-Espada then thought of a plan. He went back to the alleyway and dug up the old woman that got killed.

He then waited for the sidewalk to be empty of people.

After 10 minutes of waiting. It was finally empty, then Grimmjow tossed the corpse straight up into the air with all of his _gigai's_ might, and it landed exactly in front of Digital World.

Perfect.

Grimmjow then ran inside hollering: "HELP THERE'S A DEAD WOMAN ON THE SIDEWALK!"

Everyone, including the clerk ran out to the sidewalk, then some more people ran to the body.

Grimmjow cunningly ran with them to the body, to make him more innocent. Soon when the crowd and commotion got crazy, Grimmjow slipped in the store and stashed the laptop in his bag.

"Maybe I should steal more..."

Grimmjow then put a mouse, speakers, and headphones into the bag with the laptop.

He also kicked the vending machine two more times to get more soda.

He then slipped out and casually walked away, not a soul suspecting him or watching him as he went away.

"Humans are so fucking dumb!" Grimmjow said to himself as he went to his next destination.

As he walked down the street,people stared at Grimmjow, wondering why he had so much on him, also wondering why he had a bag that contained 30 cans of soda.

"What the fuck are you staring at? Haven't you fags ever gone shopping before?" Grimmjow barked.

He then reached his next store.

Wal-mart.

"Damn!" muttered Grimmjow.

The store had more security than a jail. There were guards at every corner and security camera's everywhere. They even had sensors at the door, and there were _at least _75 people in the damn store.

Basically it was almost impossible to steal from here.

The _sexta _then grinned as he had another idea.

He went in and grabbed a cart. The first things he needed were a cutting weapon and something that allowed him to see in the dark.

"Hey you! Where can I find a knife ?" demanded Grimmjow.

"Over there sir." the clerk replied.

"Thanks bitch!"

He then grabbed a knife and went to look around.

"Where is that thing I'm looking for..."

He then stumbled onto the food section.

"What the hell are these?"

He examined the bags of Doritos. Which on the cover said "Enhanced flavor, even better taste."

"Better taste my ass!" said Grimmjow as he placed them in his cart.

He went to the freezer and put in more soda.

Grimmjow then looked at a bottle of Heineken.

He recalled that this kind of drink was very popular in the human world, so he stashed some bottles in the cart, curious about the drink.

As he went over to the meat section, Grimmjow got hit by a cart.

"Hey watch it!" the woman said angrily.

"What the fuck did you say...?" muttered Grimmjow as he stepped toward the human.

"Hey stay away! Or else I'll-" was all the woman could say before Grimmjow picked her up and threw her into the cold, smelly meat.

"Be sure to burn your clothes tomorrow woman!" shouted Grimmjow.

He then wandered to the clothes section and picked out the clothes he wanted and put them in the cart.

He then went into the military section.

This _had_ to be Grimmjow's favorite section. It had guns and other stuff that would make a bloodthirsty, violent man high with happiness.

And also had exactly what Grimmjow needed.

Night-vision goggles.

"Yeah..." said Grimmjow as he carefully put them in his cart.

"Now let's see what they got here.."

Grimmjow took an AK 47 and an Colt Anaconda as well as the bullets for the weapons.

He _thought_ about getting melee weapons, but then again. He had _Pantera_, so why bother?

"I guess that's it..."

He then went to the power room. And put on his night-vision goggles.

"These are pretty fuckin' clear!"

He then went to the generator and shot it with the AK-47, destroying it instantly.

Wal-mart then lost power, and a black-out happened. The whole store was in chaos.

Grimmjow then carried all his stuff and ran out, dodging the running shoppers and employees.

He also shoved a man into the freezer while running.

"Gotta get the cash quick..." said Grimmjow as he picked up the cash registers shoving them in his bag.

Then suddenly a hand caught him from behind.

The man was a security guard for Wal-mart. And was almost _twice_ the size of Grimmjow.

"Where are you going?" the man asked menacingly.

"Damnit..." muttered Grimmjow. "Why the hell are you asking me this?" barked Grimmjow.

"Where are you going? You aren't shoplifting are you?" the guard asked.

"Uhm.. My friends waiting for me out there!" lied Grimmjow.

"Oh really? Nice lie." said the guard.

There was no one out there.

"Uhm... He's in Digital World! You can't see him from here, that's why!" said Grimmjow.

"Why do you have so much on you?" the guard asked, noticing that Grimmjow was carrying six bags.

"_Look,_ I don't have time for this bullshit, if I'm not there to meet him fast then he'll rip my fucking head off!" Grimmjow protested as he stepped out.

"Let me see those bags." the guard requested, as he pulled Grimmjow's arm.

"Get out of my way!" Grimmjow shouted, shrugging off the man's grip.

"Let me see the bags now!" barked the guard.

Grimmjow then kicked the man in the balls.

"Hey! There's a shoplifter over here!" the guard shouted.

Grimmjow's heart stopped, if Ulquiorra knew that he dug up a corpse, robbed two stores, and kicked a security guard in the balls.

He would probably kick his ass.

A mob of guards then ran to Grimmjow.

"Oh shit..."Grimmjow flipped on his hood and ran away, struggling to carry a laptop, guns, and twelve cash registers.

Not to mention 37 cans of soda, and 5 bottles of Heineken.

The guards were very slow, making Grimmjow laugh his head off wondering why such weaklings should even be guards.

"Stop! I mean it!" one guard shouted.

"What did you say?" taunted Grimmjow raising his hand beside his hear before laughing again.

Grimmjow was shocked to now see that a _car_ was chasing him.

"Stop!" the man shouted.

"Bitch!"

He then sped up a little before taunting the guards _again_.

"You guys really are weaklings! You fuckers have to use a veichle to catch me!" barked Grimmjow.

The car then went top speed and easily passed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow replied by throwing a trash can at the car.

*WHAM*

The car crashed into a house, destroying half of it and causing the owner to go crazy.

"Geez... are all humans like this?" Grimmjow muttered.

*WHOOSH* Something flew by Grimmjow's head.

"What the..." said Grimmjow in astonishment.

The cops were now shooting him.

*WHOOSH* "AH!" shouted Grimmjow as he felt his back shoulder get pierced by a bullet.

"You son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow then angrily pushed a kid off a bicycle, and threw the veichle at the shooters head, probably killing him.

He felt his shoulder, it was bleeding and flesh and muscle were teared all over. Grimmjow merely shrugged it off as he had been through much worse.

But still, it was pretty hard to carry 12 cash registers and 30 cans of soda with a wounded shoulder.

So he strapped the bags on his neck, and

Now Grimmjow was afraid, one bullet to the head and goodbye life.

But all the training for the Winter War had came in handy and he was aware this time, so he easily dodged the bullets.

He also tried to catch one, but that didn't turn out so well...

After 30 minutes of running and dodging, he was halfway to his apartment.

The guards weren't about to give up however.

In an attempt to lose them, Grimmjow picked up an old lady and threw it at the cops, knocking down most of them. Don't know what happened to the lady though.

Seeing as some cops were still up, Grimmjow took a trash can and threw it at the cops with all of his might, sending them flying.

When they were finally down, Grimmjow ran into "Party Paradise", a huge nightclub in Karakura.

It was _very_ crowded, everyone was dancing and making out without a care in the world.

There was also very loud music, with some weird guy touching discs and rotating them.

As to why that guy was doing that was unimportant to Grimmjow, as he pushed everyone out of the way and made his way to the bartender.

"Where's the bathroom?" Grimmjow barked.

"Over there."

Grimmjow went into the bathroom and changed into his new clothes.

He decided to escape by disguise, all the more convenient when you just shoplifted new threads.

After he changed, he counted the money he stole.

700.000 yen... along with the 5100 yen from the thugs Starrk beat up it was 705.100 yen.

"Hell yeah!" Grimmjow shouted.

He then stashed all his stuff behind the toilet, locking the stall as he went out. If the cops came in, then he would just take the bags and crawl through the window, and they wouldn't even recognize him.

Other than the gunshot wound,this whole night had been easy for Grimmjow.

Shoplifting was easy as shit for him. Now all he had to do was just relax til' he's bored of it.

As Grimmjow got out he went to the bartender again.

"What the hell is that?" said Grimmjow, pointing at the bottle of wine.

"That's whiskey. Where do you come from?" the bartender asked, obviously suprised that Grimmjow didn't know.

"Me? I'm from France." Grimmjow replied.

"You've never had whiskey before?"

"No, is it good?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well... every person has different tastes so..."

"Maybe I'll have some."

"Okay. 2500 yen a glass." said the man while raising his hand out.

At first Grimmjow hesitated, but then again, he had over 700.000 yen in his pocket. So what harm could it cause to spend 2500?

Grimmjow handed over the cash and the bartender handed him a glass.

He tried it.

"Pretty good..." Grimmjow muttered.

"You aren't gonna go party?" the bartender asked.

"Nah. Who wants to go around dancing like a couple of lunatics?" said Grimmjow as he took another sip.

"Okay."

"What the hell happened to you?" the bartender asked, noticing the wounds on Grimmjow's shoulder and palm.

"Don't ask."

The bartender looked suspicous, but in the end ignored it and went to tend to another person.

As he finished his glass, the crowd in the dance room got unusually large.

Grimmjow hurried over there worried, could it be the fuzz?

Fortunately, it wasn't the cops.

"Hey what's up people!" said the MC weirdly.

The crowd went wild.

"I can't fucking hear ya!"

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. Causing Grimmjow to cover his ears tightly while cursing out loud.

Not that anyone could hear him.

"Allright, alright... Now raise your hands if you like hot girls!" shouted the MC.

Every man raised their hands, including a few woman as well, leaving Grimmjow to wonder if they were crazy.

Grimmjow merely did nothing, as he just stood there back against the wall scowling at the MC.

"Oh...! I see that everyone of ya likes hot girls am I right? Or am I right?"

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs again, the sound piercing Grimmjow's ears causing him to almost hit someone. But he held back...

"Then if ya like hot girls then you're sure to like our newest performer! She is one _hot_ chick by the way. Give it up for Misaki Ichirota!"

The crowd then screamed once more, and the ex-espada reached his limit of bullshit for the day.

Just as he was about to go away, someone appeared.

"Woah..."

A woman walked onto the stage. She was anything but ordinary, and only two words can descibe her.

Beautiful.

Flawless.

"Hey everyone." the girl said shyly. "My name is Misaki Ichirota."

"I appreciate all of you for coming here" Misaki said shyly. "To be honest, this is my first time ever performing and I never thought that I would attract such an audience."

The crowd screamed once more, but Grimmjow merely ignored it and admired the girl.

She was very beautiful, her brown eyes were mysterious and somewhat cute. Her natural crimson colored hair that went down to her waist was the most unique part of her.

Her body was amazing too, slender body with sexy hips...

To be exact, she looked like a model, or more than that.

She wore black designer boots, along with jean shorts that showed off her long legs, a black tank-top with a grey fur vest too.

She was to die for, the girlfriend that every man in existence dreamed of having.

Grimmjow never thought about love that much. He was just a violent pyschopath that loved fighting and harrasing the other Espada. He never liked anyone really, even his own Fraccion. But there were a few that he managed to _accept_.

However... when he saw this girl.

It was sumthin pretty different...

"Uhm... Tonight I'll sing "Irreplacable" by Beyonce, thank you." said Misaki.

As Misaki held the microphone preparing to sing, the room got _very_ crowded. Seeing as Grimmjow could not shove them away, he went to the second floor to watch.

She sang the song very well, swaying Grimmjow and the audience with her magical voice. Her voice was so soothing, it made Grimmjow just want to lay down and take a nap listening to her. He hummed along with the song while sipping another glass of whiskey.

Maybe Grimmjow _himself_ wouldn't know this. But deep down inside, there was this strange feeling he had.

It wasn't jealousy, or anger.

It was... happiness.

For the first time in his life Grimmjow was actually _happy_, but not happy because he won in a fight or he blew Ulquiorra's room up. He was happy because he met someone _special_.

But was he special to her?

No.

Midway through the song, the second floor got crowded too. Grimmjow was drawn into Misaki so much that he didn't notice it.

He didn't even notice that he was drunk too.

Eventually the song ended, and the crowd gave the biggest scream known to mankind, but this time Grimmjow couldn't help but scream along with them.

"Thank you" Misaki bowed, waved, and went away.

Grimmjow sighed.

Oh well, at least he got 12 cash registers.

Grimmjow sadly walked into the bathroom and grabbed his stuff.

"Ugh..."

Grimmjow completely forgot about the gunshot wounds, he was starting to faint from blood loss, and his shirt was all stained in a crimson color.

"Hospital.." Grimmjow crawled through the bathroom window. And out into the street.

No one was there, which eased him a bit. It would be a pain to have run from the cops now.

Grimmjow then looked for a map, he found one at a bus stop.

"Damnit..." Grimmjow muttered. "Why does it have to be so far away?"

And seeing as the streets were empty, he continued his journey to the hospital.

The streets were brightly lit, even at this time. It made Grimmjow ponder as to why the humans were so rude and unhygenic.

Almost _all_ of the stores were open 24/7.

"These worthlings must be out of their mind to work this much."

Grimmjow was _really_ getting tired now, his vision was getting blurry and he was losing blood rapidly.

How ironic, being revived and having a new chance at life. Only to die the very next day.

Pathetic.

"I'm not gonna die by a human..." muttered Grimmjow as he struggled to continue walking.

After 20 minutes of walking, he approached the hospital.

Pretty busy day for the hospital, ambulances were driving in and out like drunk men, people clutching their chests while being escorted by nurses. And Grimmjow was just one of the persons they had to treat. Grimmjow was wondering if they could treat him in time.

Grimmjow then fell down to catch his breath. It was a great effort just to stand up now. He crawled into the hospital leaned against the wall half-dead.

"H-h-help..." Grimmjow muttered.

"Oh my god..." said a nurse in shock. "Hey! There's an injured man here! I need some help!" shouted the nurse.

"Ugh..." Grimmjow muttered before losing conciousness.

A group of people laid Grimmjow on the stretcher and took him to get a transfusion.

Grimmjow recalled his memories of his meaningless past...

* * *

><p>*CHOMP*<p>

The hollow lost it's head, it's life forever forgotten from the land of Hueco Mundo.

"That's 13,864 hollows now..." thought Grimmjow.

"When will I get strong?"

Grimmjow slowly devoured the hollows body, savoring the taste of blood as he crunched the hard meat into pieces.

"Damnit!" Grimmjow shouted after the meal.

"There's gotta be a faster way!"

It has been almost several centuries when he became a hollow, he always desired power, to always be the best and crush everyone who opposed him.

And yet this long... and he still hasn't become the best.

Grimmjow then continued his mission of becoming stronger.

He walked hundreds of kilometers, killing and devouring everyone he came across. Until he met someone stronger...

"Hey who the hell are you!" he shouted.

"Oh... an adjuchas hollow..." the hollow said coldly.

"You mocking me?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Then I'll beat your ass! But it doesn't matter cause I have to kill you anyway!" shouted Grimmjow as he lunged forward to attack.

"Ugh..."

The hollow cut Grimmjow badly. Blood splattered everywhere causing Gillian and other Adjuchas hollows to run away in terror.

Grimmjow laid there frozen, unsure of what was happening. For the first time in his life, he was beaten, and beaten _badly_.

"Damnit... I'm still not the best."

"You should know better than to attack a Vasto Lorde, trash."

Grimmjow snapped.

"You... you mocking me! You're trash! You're nothing!" Grimmjow shouted."I'm not finished!"

He lunged again with all his might. Only to get the same result and another deep cut.

"I don't like to kill, so I'll make you never move again..." said the hollow.

He then cut off Grimmjow's limbs, ignoring the shrieks and cries.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow snapped.

He couldn't move at all. His was left to die here, and his quest for power had come to an end.

"AGHHHH!" Grimmjow shouted in anger.

"Foolish... how can a mere Adjuchas like you ever be equal to me? Remember this, you shall never touch me _again_." the hollow said while turning away.

"Wait!" Grimmjow shouted."I will return! And that time _you're_ gonna be the one who loses his limbs!"

"But... I need to know your name so I can find and kill you." said Grimmjow. "So what the hell's your name?"

"I will never be beaten by the likes of you. So there is no need for me to tell me your name trash." replied the Vasto Lorde.

"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Grimmjow shouted.

The hollow stopped. "Fine..." he said while turning his face.

"Remeber this name, and my face as well" said the hollow.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer..."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow slowly awakened.<p>

"Agh..."

He was lying in a hospital room.

Grimmjow felt his shoulder. The wounds were sealed up and Grimmjow was feeling better.

He got out of his bed and looked around his room.

He found his bags lying under the bed, which made him sigh with relief.

"What time is it...?"

He looked at the clock.

3:30.

"Better get home..." thought Grimmjow.

He picked up his stuff and went out.

All the stores were closed. Grimmjow laughed at the fact that the 24/7 thing was just a lie.

He finally got to his apartment.

His apartment wasn't good, in fact it was a rundown building with rats _everywhere_.

It had no elevator so he had to walk the dreaded 13 floors to get to his room.

To hell with walking.

He walked too much today.

He walked 1 hour through Soma's house, walked 2 hours to get to his apartment, 20 minutes to get to Starrk, ran from a mob of guards for who knows how long, and 5 hours to the hospital and back.

The result: 7 hours and 20 minutes of walking.

He also had a cramp from walking too much when he was on the 7th floor.

He finally got to his room and threw himself on the bed.

"What a day..."

It was 4:00 now. And Grimmjow felt like he could sleep for a week.

He slowly got up again and brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror.

He was filthy, covered in dirt and blood.

So he got into the shower, turning on cold water since the apartment _had _no hot water.

"Bitch..." he muttered. Angry at Soma for giving him this home.

He got out and dryed himself.

After that he put on some loose shorts for comfort.

The day had ended for Grimmjow as he turned on the light, slipped into his blankets, and dosed off.

So... a day has passed for the Espada.

What did Grimmjow do?

He was revived, met Starrk, ran out hollering, kicked a vending machine,...

He also shoplifted Wal-mart and Digital World, and he got away with it.

He was happy, because he was rich, had food, and a AK-47.

But in truth that didn't make him happy.

He was happy because he fell in love.


	4. I hate being human

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Characters: Starrk, Grimmjow, Harribel, Nnoitra, Szayel, Lilynette, Ulquiorra. The numerous, Ichigo, Urahara, Nelliel, and some other guys will appear later.

Warnings: Expect lots of strong language, violence,…

Chapter 4: I hate being a human…

"Argh!"

Harribel threw her suitcase on the floor and sat down, massaging her temples to relieve a severe headache.

She simply hated the fact that she had to live among the humans. She also hated the fact that she was betrayed by Aizen, the man who she had sacrificed so much for, and what did she get? A bleeding stomach and a pierced shoulder.

When she met Soma, she beated him up for even suggesting such a horrid idea, completely forgetting the fact that he saved her and gave her a second chance at life.

She hated this world. When she was walking down the road to her new apartment, some guys touched her and groped her breasts. Now, why the hell would she want to live in a place where people would rape her? It's just like living with Nnoitra for christ's sake.

"Now, play with the humans nicely!"

That one sentence echoed repeatedly in her mind, destroying every single bit of happiness she had.

"Why?" she asked herself.

"Why do I have such a miserable life?"

She then laid down on the bed and cried.

"Apache, Sung-sun, Mila rose…" she wept.

She remembered all the times she spent with them, she missed them so much. They lived under Aizen mindlessly, only to be burned to death by Yamamoto.

She was angry.

She wished that old son of a bitch didn't kill Aizen. She wanted to kill him by her own hands, ripping his head off and making it rain all over the place with his filthy blood.

It was because they died under his hands, she almost died by him too.

She turned around and looked at the clock.

6:14.

She recalled that Soma had told her to come to his house at 7:30. He said that it was for something "important".

Soma had given her a pretty nice room, not as fancy as Starrk's, but still good nonetheless. Her room was probably the usual room you would find in a 5 star hotel. It also had a balcony which had a view of almost the whole city.

She was pissed off though, she just got home and now she had to go back to Soma's house again, avoiding all the filthy perverts in the process.

She walked out into the hallway and suddenly she heard a ringing sound.

"What do you want…?" Harribel said angrily.

"Oh! You know how to use your phone already?" replied Soma shockingly.

"Just get to the point."

"Can I ask you a favor?" said Soma nervously.

"What's the favor?"

"Can you go get Starrk to come with you?" said Soma.

"What the hell? Why do I have to go and get him?" replied Harribel.

"Cuz' the others won't do it. And if you don't, then he'll probably just sleep the day away." answered Soma. "So can you please-"

"Go do it yourself, bastard. And don't call me again."

And with that she hung up the phone.

She pressed the down button on her elevator and examined her phone as she waited.

Harribel recalled that some Shinigami use phones to get information from Sereitei. But this phone wasn't like that. It was a simple normal phone to call people. She scrolled through the list of contacts and found all of the Espada and Soma.

Like she would ever have to call them though.

Finally the elevator ringed and opened it's doors. Harribel stepped in and was eyed by a few men.

"Hey, she's hot." One guy mumbled.

"Shut up! She can hear you!" the men replied. They then looked up to see her glaring at them menacingly.

"Don't make me hurt you…" she said while raising up a fist.

Everyone in the elevator backed up. She ignored them, why even bother with human business?

*Ding*

Harribel sighed with relief as she finally got out of that stupid elevator. At least these guys had the decency to not grope her bust.

"Uhm… excuse me?" said a stranger.

"What...?"

"You must be Miss Harribel?"

"Yes. What do you want?" asked Harribel suspiciously.

"I'm your landlord." said the man, bowing.

He then handed out some papers. "These are the monthly bills you have to pay, as well as some rules and some regulations, including a map."

"Okay… Thanks." said Harribel as she stuffed them in her purse.

The landlord smiled weirdly, and walked away.

"What a creep…"

With that she walked outside. Not many people were outside but then again, it was Sunday. So all the less harassing for her.

She knew she could beat the shit out of them, ripping their heart out instantly the moment they touched her, but being in a stupid gigai prevented that.

Being human sucked.

She was bored, so as she walked to Soma's house, she took the time to look around along the way.

Harribel came across a restaurant that had a BBQ grill outside. It puzzled her to no end, as to why people would actually cook and eat outside, where all the filthy ants and flies were.

Perhaps the humans would like to share the food with the insects too, she thought. Maybe some were actually nice and caring.

As she walked along she saw a huge crowd with policemen and store clerks.

How coincidental. It was Digital World.

Curiously, she walked over to the crowd and saw what they were looking at. On the ground were the outlines of a human, with people taking pictures of it carefully.

Why would people draw a human figure on the ground? she thought.

"Excuse me. But what happened here?" Harribel asked someone.

"Oh. A woman died here last night and the store was robbed." He replied while taking pictures.

"Oh really?"

Harribel was pretty curious now.

"What was robbed?" she asked.

"A phone, laptop, and some headphones and speakers." said the man. "The vending machine they put in the store was robbed too."

"Who robbed the store?"

"We don't know really. But we do have some suspects who look very suspicious." said the man. "There were three people. One had short brown wavy hair and a goatee. The second was a blue haired guy with green marks under his eyes. The third was a pale guy with green eyes."

Harribel was completely shocked.

"Think you know any of them?" the man asked.

"Ugh…"she muttered. "No."

"No, I don't know any of them." she said.

"Too bad then."

The man went back to taking pictures.

"How troublesome…" she thought.

So Starrk, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra robbed a store. For Grimmjow, that was pretty much a daily activity for him.

But Starrk had a VIP room and stuff that others would dream of having. And he was too lazy to even go to a store, let alone rob it.

And someone like Ulquiorra wouldn't even think of stealing. And she recalled that he and Grimmjow hated each other.

So why would they rob a store?

She decided to ask them when she got to Soma's house.

"Thanks." She said.

The man was too caught up in his work to notice. So she left.

After walking a long ways, Harribel finally reached Soma's house, or mansion as it looked.

She rung the doorbell and waited. Once again she examined her phone. It had a music player and camera as well. To test it out, she stepped back and took a picture of the mansion.

*FLASH*

Harribel looked at the phone again. The mansion looked great.

After examining a little closer, she found out that the mansion looked odd.

Weird.

In a neighborhood of modern and beautiful houses and apartments, Soma's stood out like a sore thumb. It looked like a haunted house really.

"That house looks scary…" whispered some kids as they walked by.

Why would Soma even live in a house like this?

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Harribel jumped.

It was Soma.

"Don't scare me like that…" said Harribel. "Now what'd you call me here for?"

"Just come inside." said Soma as he opened the door." Ya know, you could have gone straight in."

"Well, unlike you, I'm polite." Replied Harribel angrily.

"Hurry up lazyass!" shouted Soma.

Starrk lazily walked to the gate and leaned against it.

*YAWN*

"Don't go falling asleep on that!" shouted Soma.

Starrk yawned once more, and fell asleep on the ground, breathing dirt as he snored loudly.

"You went to get him?" asked Harribel.

"Yes. You're very polite too." said Soma sarcastically. He then jogged over to Starrk and helped him up.

"Lazyass? Lazyass...?" joked Soma. "Come on wake up."

No effect.

"Wake up goddamnit!" roared Soma.

He then threw Starrk to the ground, causing him to wake instantly.

"What the hell…?" mumbled Starrk as he rubbed his bleeding arm.

"Suck it up!" said Soma. "I wonder… How could someone like you be the primera?"

"Who the hell cares?" replied Starrk as he wiped the wound. "Now, this better be done quick."

"30 minutes…"

Tia, Starrk, and Soma went into the mansion.

After 5 minutes of walking, Starrk got pissed off.

"Hey Soma. Are we gonna have to walk for another damn half-hour?" asked Starrk.

"I guess so…" replied Soma. "Someone like you should get exercise."

"Goddamn you…" muttered Starrk. "This is your mansion. So you should know a shortcut!" barked Starrk.

"Fine."

Soma led them to a portrait of himself.

"Remember this?" said Soma, pointing to it.

"Yeah… so?"

"Just open the painting. Like this!" Soma opened the painting, and it revealed a huge decorated space.=

"Woah."

"Hop in."

Starrk and Tia got in.

"Okay. I'll explain this to you. This is a transportation device I made myself. You can use it to get to virtually any room in the mansion, except my bedroom, and some other areas…" he explained. "Just think of it as an elevator, only you don't move up."

"Okay." Harribel went over to the control panel. "You got a lot of rooms…"

There were over 70 buttons on the control.

"Press the game room."

Harribel pressed the button that said "Game" and the room started to move. 

"We should be there in about… 24 seconds."

"Hey Soma." Said Starrk. "Why do you have to live in such a huge place?"

" I just like big places." Replied Soma.

"You're strange, you know that?"

"No. I'm just misunderstood." Said Soma while smiling.

*DING*

"We're here."

They all got out and appeared in Soma's "game room". It had arcade machines, pool tables, and tons of game consoles.

In the corner, there was an array of touchscreen computers, all were hooked up with high speed wi-fi.

"Damn…" said Starrk. "Grimmjow would love this place."

"Actually… he did like this place. He spent like, 2 hours playing Call of Duty yesterday.

Tia went over and examined the Playstation 3's.

"How much do these things cost?" asked Tia.

"Those? 2000 dollars each."

"2000 dollars? You must be pretty rich then." Said Tia in astonishment.

"Well… you can say that."

Starrk went over to the touchscreen computers.

"You touch the screen and it responds? Amazing."

"Starrk! Let's go!" shouted Soma.

"Okay."

Starrk was simply amazed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Starrk wondered.

They finally came to Soma's room.

Oh my god.

Soma's room was unbelievable. It was twice the size of Starrk's VIP room. The walls were decorated with portraits of himself, and souvenirs. It had a huge chandelier on the center of the ceiling, which was decorated in rubies and emeralds. There were red carpets everywhere on the floor.

"Don't worry. My room is never dirty." bragged Soma.

"This room is amazing…" muttered Tia. "It's even more magnificent then Aizen's room in Hueco Mundo…"

Starrk stared at the chandelier, admiring it's beauty.

"Soma…" said Starrk while waving to him. "That chandelier must be worth billions of Yen…"

"It might be."

Soma then lead Starrk and Tia to another room inside in his room. It looked like a meeting room.

And all of the remaining Espada were there.

"Look who's here!" said Nnoitra.

"Good grief…" said Starrk as he facepalmed.

"Take a seat you two." Ordered Soma.

Soma took his seat next to Ulquiorra, and whispered something in his ear.

Ulquiorra whispered something back and nodded.

"Okay! I see that all of you are-"

"What the hell did you call me over here for?" Nnoitra interrupted .

"Come on Nnoitra. The guy saved your life, so at least be grateful to him."

"Fuck you Szayel! " Nnoitra roared. "You better shut up, or else my fist will go up your ass and out your mouth!"

"You guys shut the hell up!" Soma demanded. "I can't even finish my own sentence?"

"Finish it quick!" Nnoitra ordered.

"Okay." Said Soma with a breath of relief. "I came here to discuss your jobs."

"WHAT!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra shouted in unison.

"Calm down, calm down…" said Soma. "It's not as bad you think."

"Yes it is!" shouted Grimmjow. "I'm not going to work for some filthy human. It's bad enough that I have to listen to one!"

"Look. You can get money out of it."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra's eyes widened.

"And plus." Said Soma while grinning. " If any human opposes you. You can beat the hell out of them."

"Then I'll do it!" Nnoitra shouted.

"When can we start?" Grimmjow asked.

"And one more thing. Only beat them up if they offend you. And never beat up your manager." Said Soma. "And don't kill anyone. Are we clear?"

"Fine…"

"Good." Said Soma. "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra took out a remote and turned on the TV.

"How do you do that?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's called "Pressing a button", imbecile." Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm gonna kill you after this!"

"So be it."

The TV showed a restaurant.

"You shall work here." Said Soma while pointing to the screen. "Mcdonalds."

"That place looks stupid." Muttered Stark.

"Now. On to the-"

"Excuse me." Szayel interrupted. "I would like to work somewhere else. Somewhere far away from these, imbeciles."

"Okay then. Where?" Soma asked.

"In a lab." Szayel requested.

"Okay. How about in a hospital?"

"A medical center? Agreed."

"Soma?" Harribel asked. "I would like to work somewhere else too. I hate cooking."

Soma reluctantly agreed. "Okay, you'll work at the movie theater."

"Soma!" Grimmjow shouted. "When do we start?"

"In fact… you start today." Said Soma while laughing.

"Can't wait to beat the hell out of someone!" sneered Nnoitra.

Soma then proceeded to show the pictures of their new jobs. Szayel was mildly impressed with the hospital.

"This meeting is officially over!" declared Soma. "Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra? Follow me, I'll escort you."

They all got up and went into the portrait. Soma got a beating from Grimmjow and Nnoitra for not telling them about it.

"You bitch!" Grimmjow roared. "Why does Harribel and that gay guy over there get to rest!"

"You're more stupid than I thought, Grimmjow." Said Ulquiorra. " If you actually listened to Soma, you would have known that their work starts tomorrow."

Grimmjow lunged at him, only to be restrained by Starrk and Soma.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

"Easy now." Said Soma while holding Grimmjow. "You'll get to fight later."

*DING*

"Get out."

As Harribel and Szayel went home, the rest of the group continued to their workplace. With Grimmjow fighting with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra every two minutes.

Then the group finally reached the disgusting and wretched place known as "Mcdonalds."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra suddenly guffawed and rolled in laughter.

"What the hell is that?" asked Grimmjow while laughing hysterically.

Right in front them was a clown, dressed all in yellow with overly sized shoes.

One word to describe it. Gay looking.

"That right there." pointed Soma. "Is Ronald Mcdonald."

"This place is pathetic…" said Starrk while sighing. "Should have chosen another job when I had the chance."

"I agree." Replied Ulquiorra. "I refuse to work with those two abominations."

"Fuck you Ulquiorra!" shouted Nnoitra as Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra.

And once again Soma jumped in and stopped Grimmjow.

"Way to go." said Soma. "You two didn't fight for over 5 minutes this time."

Grimmjow slowly got up.

"You bitch…"

"Lets go inside now, shall we?"

The group went inside the building, and it was a retched place all right. People were belching loudly, kids were running everywhere, and one guy didn't have any clothes on.

"Ugh…" muttered Ulquiorra in disgust.

"Now I want you to meet your manager." said Soma. "Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Thomas while bowing. "Now come inside my office. We need to talk."

"Well, see ya." said Soma as he walked out.

The group went inside Thomas's office.

"Take a seat." ordered the chubby man. "Now. Since, you guys are new here. I'll explain your work."

"Like hell you need to explain." snapped Nnoitra. "I already know that this work is shit."

"Excuse me?" Thomas asked, clearly shocked.

"Nnoitra." said Ulquiorra. "Behave."

"You goddamn-

"I believe you didn't hear me." said Ulquiorra in a threatening tone. "Behave"

Nnoitra slowly sat back down, muttering curse words that should never be heard.

"I'm sorry sir, he woke up too early." lied Ulquiorra.

"Fine. Here are your uniforms." said Thomas as he handed the clothes. "You four shall work the morning shift from Monday to Friday and if you are late or out of uniform, I will punish you. Are we clear?"

"HAH!" Grimmjow laughed. "I'd like to see that, analbag!"

"Grimmjow."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Quiet." said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow prepared to attack Ulquiorra again, but a glare that promised him a swift death stopped him.

"Meh…" Grimmjow muttered .

Thomas looked a little scared and nervous. Clearly, he wanted to stay away from these psychopaths.

"Now here are your stations. Nnoitra shall be the cook and Grimmjow will be the janitor. Starrk will manage the reception and Ulquiorra shall be in charge and manage the drive-through."

And once again, the sexta was pissed off again. Soma said that beating the hell out of some random guy was included in the deal. But scrubbing floors all day wasn't something he'd take kindly.

Enraged, he cracked his knuckles. And prepared to show his manager who was the real boss.

"Don't." said Ulquiorra as he grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Thomas, I suggest you should leave. We know what to do now."

And with that, he left in a hurry.

"Get off me." said Grimmjow as shrugged off Ulquiorra. "I'm not gonna be some fuckin' janitor."

"Didn't you listen to Soma?" asked Ulquiorra. "Play along nicely."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not going to be a goddamn janitor!" bellowed Grimmjow. "It's bad enough that I have to work!"

"Now." ordered Ulquiorra as he shoved the uniform into Grimmjow's arms.

It was the worst thing possible. Having to clean up after the disgusting humans that ate here and not being able to do anything about it? And to top it all off, we have an emotionless bastard in charge.

"This has gotta be some fuckin' joke!" roared Grimmjow as he went to change.

"You know… He could very likely blow our cover." said Starrk.

"Do not worry, I will keep him under control. And should he do something violent, we will leave him to fend on his own." Replied Ulquiorra.

Starrk agreed, but he wasn't sure. Leaving someone like Grimmjow alone in the human world was like leaving a fire in forest. It just wasn't right.

"Goddamnit! These clothes are so damn itchy!" bellowed Nnoitra as he walked out of the bathroom.

Grimmjow stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door and breaking it.

"Well, let's go." muttered Starrk.

The group went to their stations.

"Hey Ulquiorra! When am I gonna beat someone up?" shouted Nnoitra.

"Please… just shut up." moaned Ulquiorra.

The headset beeped, alerting Ulquiorra to his first customer.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hey emo, I-

Emo, emo , emo that was the one word that everyone said to him all day long. According to the internet, emo meant someone who was depressed with everything, and acted like he was some guy that was "the only one who felt pain".

Fucking bullshit.

"I suggest you do not call me that." threatened Ulquiorra. "Now tell me what do you want."

"Oh.. Uh…" the teenager muttered. "Fine, I'll have the number one combo and some chicken nuggets."

"Understood. Now go to window." responded Ulquiorra. "Nnoitra. The number one combo with chicken nuggets."

"Gotcha!" shouted Nnoitra.

Nnoitra looked at the menu. Beef burger, fries, and Coke.

Piece of cake, thought Nnoitra. How easy was it to make a hamburger? Just stuff beef and vegetables into a bun.

He took a beef patty from the cabinet.

"This looks fucking disgusting." muttered the quinto.

But then again, you can't judge a book by it's cover. So Nnoitra took a bite out of it.

*PHEW*

"This shit tastes like piss!" bellowed Nnoitra.

"You know, Nnoitra... You're supposed to cook the food, not eat it." said Starrk from the drive-through window.

"Fuck you Starrk!"

It surprised Nnoitra to no end as to why humans would eat this disgusting monstrosity.

"Hurry up!" shouted the customer.

"Lick my ass!" roared Nnoitra.

In an attempt to get revenge, Nnoitra put the half-eaten, uncooked beef patty in the bun, along with some lettuce and tomatoes that he stepped on.

And to make it yummy, why not put nasal mucus on it?

As for the fries... he took some frozen fries from the fridge.

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

"Enjoy your meal." said Ulquiorra as he handed him the tainted food.

"Thanks e-"

"Don't say it." threatened Ulquiorra.

Just as the teen sat down, he noticed that the meal didn't have any nuggets.

"Hey. Where are my nuggets?" he complained.

"I'm sorry." apologized the cuarto. "Nnoitra. The chicken nuggets."

"C'mon! I don't even know how to make the fuckin' thing!"

"Use the goddamn cookbook!" suggested Grimmjow.

Nnoitra opened the cookbook and looked at the instructions.

"Damn..." muttered Nnoitra. "These things take too fucking long!"

"Nnoitra, cook the nuggets." threatened Ulquiorra.

After 20 minutes of baking, mixing, and swearing. He finally got it right.

"Ulquiorra!" shouted Nnoitra. "Here's the shit. And next time anyone asks for 'em, tell them we're out."

"Enjoy your meal." said Ulquiorra.

"This restaurant licks my balls." complained the teen.

Being human sucked. As time went on, having to listen to all the complaints and being called a emo all the time made Ulquiorra simply wish he could fire a cero at them all.

Even in Hueco Mundo he didn't have this much pressure on him, despite getting in arguments with Grimmjow everytime. So right now was the perfect time to kick back, relax, and have lunch. He took a bite out of the extremely greasy hamburger and reluctantly swallowed it down. Nnoitra wasn't kidding about the food.

"Hey Ulquiorra." said Starrk as he came in. "Grimmjow's at it again."

Ulquiorra rushed out to see Grimmjow arguing with a customer. Apparently, someone had spilled some nachos on the floor.

Fatal mistake.

"I just cleaned that!" bellowed Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hey how about this? I'll clean it up." apologized the teen.

Grimmjow suddenly realized what was happening. This puny little human offended him. So what did Soma say?

Of course! Beat the hell out of him!

"You won't have too." said Grimmjow kindly. The teen smiled, the sexta espada had forgived him. "I'll clean it up. With your face!"

Grimmjow then proceeded to kick the young man violently in the stomach. "Does that feel good?" asked Grimmjow.

"M-Mercy..." the teen said weakly.

"Grimmjow! Stop it!" shouted Ulquiorra.

"Time to do my job!" said Grimmjow proudly as he began to wipe the mess with the poor humans head.

"Grimmjow, cease this at once." said Ulquiorra in a very scary tone.

Nothing can describe the happiness that Grimmjow was feeling now. He waited for this moment for so long. Finally, he got to fight someone. And nothing was gonna stop him, not even the devil himself.

"Hey Grimmjow! I wanna fight too!" shouted Nnoitra as he bombarded the teen with vicious punches, not even caring to listen to his pleas for mercy.

"Someone save me..." cried the teen as he took another punch by Nnoitra.

Since words couldn't convince, Ulquiorra decided to take action, as he stepped in and threw Nnoitra across the dining room, knocking over a few tables in the process. He then threw Grimmjow over the reception table and almost hit Starrk.

"Ugh... What the fuck?" started Nnoitra as he slowly got up.

"Nnoitra, go back to your station now." ordered Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra once again prepared to attack Ulquiorra, but that cold glare stopped him once more. He slowly went back to the grill and no doubt thinking of a million ways to kill Ulquiorra.

The remaining customers who witnessed the scene, decided that they were done eating and left in a hurry.

"Grimmjow, clean the mess and apologize to him."

"You scrawny little-

"Now." ordered the cuarto as he shoved the mop into his hands.

Grimmjow reluctantly headed to the human to say sorry.

"I'm-

"Get away from me!" screamed the human as he slowly got up and limped away.

"Should we hide?" asked Starrk as he rearranged the tables and chairs. "The police might come."

"No. Just keep on working, I doubt that anyone will come here after what happened. Besides, if that man called the police then Grimmjow would surely have revenge." replied Ulquiorra.

"Hey Grimmjow, you haven't cleaned the nachos yet!" teased Starrk.

"You better stop that attitude you've had lately or I'll beat your ass!" barked Grimmjow.

"You know Grimmjow... He has a point, clean the mess." ordered Ulquiorra.

"Goddamn all of you..." seethed Grimmjow.

Living amongst the humans and hiding from Soul Society was enough crap, but still having that goddamn scrawny half-ass emo Ulquiorra as his superior? And to add insult to injury, he was a janitor. At least give some respect, or a better job.

But unfortunately, there was no way Ulquiorra and Soma would let that happen.

It was times like this that he wished to be in Hueco Mundo. Leading his Fraccion and fighting like the true man he is.

But that would never happen.

Grimmjow angrily walked to his mop, growling the entire time. He gripped the handle so hard it cracked, and mopped the floor.

"Being human sucks balls..."

For once, Starrk thought that living amongst the humans would be interesting. But it turned out to be shit.

The very thought of waking up at 6:30 every morning brought chills up his spine. And having to listen to all the orders and complaints was tiring, and the risk of Grimmjow and Nnoitra assaulting him on a regular basis worried him.

He wished that he was in Hueco Mundo. Sleeping all day..., having his own room...

But that was impossible now.

Starrk sat down on a chair and dozed off.

"Being human is a pain in the ass..."

This is boring as hell thought Nnoitra. Cooking was crappy, and making nuggets that take 20 minutes to bake was tedious as hell. And no Tesla, no servant that grants your every wish. And having that son of a bitch Ulquiorra order him around was just annoying.

He longed for the days in Hueco Mundo. Fighting with the other Espada..., killing Nel..., and harrasing Ulquiorra.

But that was just a dream.

In anger, the quinto smashed a window.

"Being human is fucking bullshit!"

Ulquiorra almost gagged as he took another bite out of his hamburger, the last bite fortunately. He simply dreaded the thought of babysitting Grimmjow and Nnoitra all the time. But he had to, a sacrifice for the better good; he thought.

He also dreaded the thought of being called an emo all the time, what made him look like an emo?

Despite the hatred the cuarto had for Aizen now. He wanted to be in Hueco Mundo, away from Grimmjow and Nnoitra and getting the respect he deserves. And at least he wasn't called an emo there.

But there was no way that would ever happen.

"I hate being human..."

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school lately and I had to go to Korea. So... anyways. The next chapter will have a new character. See ya, and thanks for reading.


	5. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...

Chapter 5: Adjusting.

It was a peaceful sight.

Children were playing happily in the field nearby as their parents talked, the sun was shining brightly, and the birds were chirping a melody happily. A new day has come, and everyone was happy about it.

Except for a certain blue-haired psychopath.

Grimmjow struggled to sleep as the shouts of the children and the chirping of the birds pierced his eardrum. What kind of idiot would go out at 5:45 and scream for hours on end? He knew that he had to leave for work at 6:00 anyway, or else that fatass manager Thomas would punish him. But still, he had a right to sleep as long as he wanted.

*CHIRP*, *CHIRP*

"Goddamn birds..." muttered Grimmjow.

Seeing as they wouldn't go away for some time, Grimmjow put on some headphones and listened to some music.

*CHIRP*

But heavy metal and rock wasn't enough.

"Go away, you shit eaters!" bellowed Grimmjow, still lying in his bed.

The birds were still there, mocking him with every melody they sung. But eventually, Grimmjow reached his limit.

He opened his drawer, and searched for the Anaconda he stole. And he turned around and aimed for the poor creatures head.

*BANG*

The window shattered, and one of the birds had exploded into a shower of blood as Grimmjow laughed hysterically.

"_Hell of a way to start a day" _thought Grimmjow as he got out of bed.

He still had one more thing to do though.

"Shut up you motherfucking dickheads!" shouted Grimmjow to the family playing in the field nearby.

The kids started crying and the father started yelling insults to Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah? You wanna be like that bird just now?" threatened Grimmjow as he showed him the gun.

The father, realizing that the _sexta_ had killed the bird, decided to go back home and took a note not to ever come to this park again.

Since he had nothing better to do, Grimmjow switched on the TV as he brushed his teeth. As he browsed through the channels, he came across something interesting.

He saw a group of people in a diamond shaped field with some weird gloves on. Then suddenly, some dude throws a ball at another guys head, and a fight ensues.

"This is terrible folks, I have never seen anything like this before in my life!"

"You're right Andy! He should have never plunked Daisuke's head! I don't know if that was intentional or unintentional, but I'm pretty sure that he's gonna get a pretty long suspension from doing that."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. What was this, he wondered. If there was fighting involved, then he would surely _love_ to join in this-

This...

"What the hell is this thing called?" muttered Grimmjow as he searched for a dictionary.

According to the dictionary, this was a sport called baseball.

He grinned at the thought of throwing the ball through the batters helmet, beating up the fielders with the bat, and best of all... fighting...

*RING*

His thoughts were shattered by the phone as he angrily picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?" barked Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, you are late."

"I'm coming..." lied Grimmjow as he put on his uniform.

"If you are not here quickly, then the restaurant will surely become a mess. So come here _now_." ordered the _cuarto_.

"For fucks sake, I'm coming! And how the hell do you know my number?"

"Because Soma saved it in my phone. Now hurry up." demanded Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow hung up the phone in disgust. And just when he thought this day was gonna be good...

And with that he ran to Mcdonalds.

"Baseball... huh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sakadiku Hospital, 6:00 AM~<strong>_

"_Idiots"_ the _octavo espada_ thought.

Human doctors were obviously complete idiots compared to Szayel.

He sat down in his office, awaiting his first operation. It was a pretty hard operation too, a brain surgery with a very high risk rate. But to the scientist of the _Espada_, it was like taking a piss.

He had already proved that he was far more intelligent than every doctor in Japan by making groundbreaking discoveries in as little as 3 hours. As a result, he was immediately chosen as the best surgeon in every field.

*Knock*

"Please come in." said Szayel.

"Sir, the operation!" said the nurse.

"Oh! Let's go then!" said Szayel as he put on his glasses.

Szayel and the nurse hurried to the operation room.

"What do we have here?" asked Szayel.

"A newborn baby with hydrocephalus." replied a doctor. "The risks are very high, I'm afraid. He was also born premature."

"Do not worry." declared Szayel. "The boy's mother and father will go home happy today."

"Alright." said the doctor.

"Nurse, can you show me some slices of his brain?"

The nurse agreed, and turned on the monitor.

"Hm... I see... Very severe blockage in the third brain ventricle."

"Hand me the scalpel." ordered Szayel.

The surgeon handed Szayel the scalpel and watched him gently cut open the baby's oversized head.

"Drill." ordered Szayel.

The doctor handed him the drill.

Szayel drilled a hole in the boy's head. "Hand me the A-IU quickly!"

"Excuse me?" the assistant asked.

"Imbecile! The A-IU!" bellowed Szayel. "Anti-Infection Unit!"

"It's the green liquid... He created it just a while ago." said another surgeon. "Weren't you listening?"

"Oh! Here it is." said the assistant as he handed Szayel the A-IU.

Szayel quickly poured a tablespoon of the liquid into the baby's brain through a straw.

"There, that should do it." said Szayel with relief. "Now, hand me the scalpel again."

Szayel cut open the blocked ventricle. "The cerebral shunt."

He then inserted the shunt into the ventricle and poured more A-IU into the shunt.

"Scalpel."

Szayel cut open the abdomen and inserted the other end of the shunt into the peritoneal cavity.

"The boy is cured." declared the _octavo_ proudly. And everyone applauded.

It was very uncomfortable for Szayel to be doing this. He extremely hated the humans, and saving their miserable lives was just...

But anyways, if it meant living. Then it was good enough for him.

Szayel went out to meet the boy's parents. They were extremely depressed by the way it looked. Most hydrocephalus cases turn out _really_ bad. But if the _Octavo Espada_ is your surgeon, then you might as well not even care.

"Is he okay?" the mother asked nervously.

"Yes, he is perfectly fine." said Szayel proudly. "But make sure that he has head protection at all times, and should he display seizures, take him to the emergency room immediately."

The mother and father shouted in joy and thanked Szayel dearly.

"Szayel. The manager would like to talk to you." said a nurse.

"Please excuse me."

Szayel casually walked into the managers office.

"You must be Szayel Aporro Granz. Am I correct?" asked the manager.

"Yes, you are correct."

"I have some questions to ask you." said the man. "As you can see, you are famous in Japan right now. In just 3 hours, you completed an extremely hard brain surgery, invented a cure for _polio_, and showed us a new way of mixing chemicals and threw out some medicine that you proved to be harmful."

"That is correct sir, now what was it you were going to ask me?" requested Szayel.

"What medical school have you attended, and has anyone helped you with your research?" asked the manager curiously.

"Excuse me?" asked Szayel, clearly offended.

"I said what medical school did you attend. And who helped you with your research."

_Is this man doubting my efforts?_ thought Szayel.

He invented a cure for an incurable disease that has disabled many children worldwide, and he saved a child's life. And now their saying they don't believe him?

Humans were obviously shit-for-brains if they failed to recognize his genius.

"I must say, I am offended by your question." declared Szayel. "I have done all of my research by _myself_. And why would someone like _me_ have to go to learn simple anatomy and science?"

"Well, I'm just saying... It's pretty hard to believe that someone that's never gone to medical school would be able to do this."

"Nothing is impossible, and if you do not believe in my work, I will prove it to you." seethed the Octavo Espada. "This meaningless conversation is over, and do not _ever_ call me here again."

And with that, Szayel got up and slammed the door.

Szayel had to resist the urge of tearing the man's body apart when he said that. He saved a baby's life and what does he get?

Nothing.

He angrily went into his laboratory and continued his research.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mcdonalds, 6:30 AM~<strong>_

"Nnoitra! Chicken nuggets, and a Combo no. 3!" shouted Starrk from the reception.

Nnoitra hated hearing those two words. He wasn't about to waste another 20 minutes making the "Golden shit stained ducks" as he called them.

"Fuck 'em!" barked Nnoitra. "Tell 'em we're out!"

"Nnoitra... The reason why they're taking so long is because you are cooking them the wrong way." said Ulquiorra.

"Oh yeah! Well if you're so goddamn good at cooking then _you_ make 'em!" growled Nnoitra as he threw the chicken at Ulquiorra.

"Consider it done." replied Ulquiorra. "Watch closely."

Ulquiorra then cut up the chicken quickly and tossed them into a bowl of egg yolk. He then rolled the pieces in flour and baked them as Nnoitra watched in amazement.

"They will be done in 2 minutes." said Ulquiorra as he went back to the drive through.

"How the fuck did you-

"I'm better than you." answered Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra just got owned.

"I said I want a goddamn chicken burger with _no_ cheese!" barked an angry customer.

"Look, we got it already. Now just go back to your seat and wait." replied Starrk angrily.

"You fucknut... this better be quick!" threatened the customer as he stormed back to his table.

That was the fourth complaint today, and it looked like there were many more complaints to come.

After many hours of working, the restaurant was finally clear of customers.

Everyone had ran out of energy, and the _sexta_ was a clear example. Today he had _almost_ killed 4 teenagers had it not been for Ulquiorra. And the restaurant was just a complete mess.

Grimmjow wiped a drop of sweat from his eyebrow as he finally cleaned the last stain on the last table. Finally, he could go home. But the gods above weren't about to let him relax _just_ yet.

A small family had come in to have a "quick lunch" as it seemed.

As they chose their seats, the father had casually strolled and knocked over a trash can, spilling garbage and half-eaten fries all over the clean floor that took _hours_ to clean.

Grimmjow had almost lost it when the father merely ignored the mess he made and walked to the reception. Growling the entire time, he stormed to the dump and cleaned the mess.

"Hello? Hello!" called the father as he tapped the table, but no one answered.

_Fat chance_ thought Grimmjow. Right now was 1:30, Starrk's nap time. The only thing that would make him wake up now was if a meteor hit the Earth.

After a series of tapping of shouting, the man lost it.

*KNOCK*

"Yes?" answered the _cuarto_ as he stepped out from his office.

"Where's the reception?" complained the father.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience." apologized Ulquiorra. "I shall go fetch him right now."

Ulquiorra went behind Mcdonald's to find Starrk napping in a hammock he set up there. It puzzled him as to how he set it up, but right now the only thing he needed was him awake.

"Starrk. Starrk!" called Ulquiorra as he pushed the sleeping Arrancar.

After a series of failed attempts, he spilled a bowl of boiling water on him. And that was _more_ than enough to wake him up.

"Agh!... What the fuck?" shouted Starrk as he jumped out of his bed.

"You still have a customer Starrk." replied Ulquiorra as he helped him up.

"Damn..." muttered the _primera_.

Perfect.

Just when you finally get a chance to nap, you got to get up and go through the whole goddamn thing again.

Starrk stepped in, scowling the entire time. "What do you want to order...?"

"Man... What the hell were you doing?" the man asked irritably.

"Napping." responded Starrk as he yawned.

"Well you're a lazy one aren't ya?" commented the father.

Complaints, complaints, complaints,... when will it ever end? And to add to it all, an insult to your character. The normally laid-back Espada had reached his limit, and he wasn't about to take another goddamn complaint _anytime_ soon.

"_Look._" growled Starrk as he pounded the reception. "Do you know how hard it is to get a chance to sleep in this world? Pretty fucking hard, if you ask me. I want to go home _right now_ and nap the day away. But unfortunately, pathetic little assholes such as _you_ prevent that from happening."

"Now listen-

"_Shut up."_ threatened Starrk, raising a hand to cut him off. "Tell me _what the fuck_ you want, and let's get this shit over with."

The human was to shocked and afraid to argue. So he figured he better listen, or the worst may happen.

"U-ugh... All right. I'll have two combo number 2's with chicken nuggets. And get me a happy meal for my son." replied the terrified human.

"Nnoitra, combo number 2 with chicken nuggets, and a happy meal." shouted Starrk. "_There_, now get the hell out of my face."

Nnoitra prepared the nuggets exactly the way Ulquiorra made them. But then again, he wasn't about to lose to an _emo_ wannabe. So he added some more stuff that he thought was delicious.

"Oooohhh... Look mommy! That man has only one eye!" shrieked the child.

_No one_, especially not a immature brat who hasn't went to school. Disses the _quinto's_ appearance.

"What the fuck! Well let's see what _you_ look like with one eye, you motherfucking little brat!" started Nnoitra as he began to climb through the kitchens window.

Luckily Ulquiorra had stopped Nnoitra before the restaurant got turned into a violent slaughterhouse of death.

"_Do not_ kill them." ordered Ulquiorra as he dragged Nnoitra back into the kitchen.

Swearing under his breath, he stormed back to the grill and decided that he would make their food more _delicous._

The father was shocked that someone would actually assault a child. So in anger he complained to Ulquiorra.

"What kind of a place is this?" bellowed the father.

"I'm very sorry-

"What? Don't _sorry_ me, you motherfucking emo!" cursed the father, and the _cuarto_ didn't take that three-letter word very kindly.

"_I am not emo."_ seethed Ulquiorra. "Yes, I agree that this place is horrible. In fact, I personally think it's a _living hell_. Everyday you have to babysit two violent monsters, everyday you have to be called an emo. But worst of all, it's dealing with people like _you_."

The man stepped back a bit, and just when he thought that this emo guy was the only nonviolent one here.

"Once again. I'm sorry for your inconvenience, I will make sure that those two will get punished. Now please go back to your table and _enjoy your meal._" said Ulquiorra before going back to his office.

"Hey." called Starrk. "Here's your goddamn meal. Enjoy it."

The man went back to his family, and stepped over Grimmjow's floor. Not even noticing that he had made a mistake that could cost him his life.

Grimmjow growled with rage as he struggled to keep his temper. He harshly washed the mans dirt stains as he muttered words of vengeance. Oh, how sweet it would be to kill those three right here, right now.

"Ugh... What the hell is this?" said the mother as she pulled out a disgusting dead fly from her burger.

"The food here is terrible!" screamed the father as he spit out a toenail from his nugget.

"I think they trying to kill us!" cried the child as he threw a tantrum, knocking over a soda over the floor.

Grimmjow's fists tightened.

_No more of this bullshit._

"You little shit!" raged Grimmjow. "You know how fucking long it took to clean that floor?"

"I-I'm sorry!" cried the kid, obviously terrified by the fact that an insane stranger was yelling at him.

The child ran into his mother's chest and cried. Unlike her offspring however, she decided to stand up for herself.

"How dare you-

"Shut the fuck up you goddamn whore!" snapped Grimmjow to the kids mother. "I should beat _you_ up as well! It's hard to believe that someone like _you_ could even raise a bitch like he is!"

Ulquiorra, hearing the shouts and cries from the sanctuary of his office, feared the worst. He ran outside to see an enraged Grimmjow having a friendly conversation with the humans as it seemed.

"Enough Grimmjow..." ordered Ulquiorra.

"You-

"What! Don't talk back to _me _like that you dog! I mean, how hard is it to keep a short, smelly, stupid, cum-faced brat like he is from spilling a soda!" yelled Grimmjow, pointing to the terrified child. "You aren't fit to be elephant shit on a gay gorillas asshole! I should kick all of your asses right now and make sure-

"Enough!" shouted Ulquiorra, cutting him off by a swift punch to his head. Hopefully stopping him before the restaurant got bloody.

The woman was angry and shocked, and maybe terrified by being yelled and cursed by an insane stranger.

"I can't believe this! You're all insane and horrible monsters! I am never going to this restaurant again!"

screamed the woman as she and her husband dragged their child and ran out.

"Great." said Starrk happily. "Three less customers to serve."

"Grimmjow... you still haven't-

"Who the hell cares about the mess! Can I go home now!" asked Grimmjow as he rubbed his head.

"Just clean the mess..." ordered Ulquiorra as he went back to his office.

"Yeah, yeah,..." growled Grimmjow as he wiped the soda.

Ulquiorra sat down and tried to think of ways to control Grimmjow, but it was clear the only way for Grimmjow to avoid beating the hell out of someone was for them to not make a mess.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ thought Ulquiorra. But then again, Nnoitra rarely ever fought a human, mainly because he didn't get too many chances.

_Maybe switching stations will keep him under control_ thought Ulquiorra. But if he handled the reception or the drive-through he will be even _more_ likely to kill someone. And if he cooked, then Nnoitra will undoubtedly assault someone as well.

No solution.

"Am I the only normal one here?"

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>Karakura theater, 1:30 PM~<strong>_

_Most boring job in the world _thought Tia Harribel.

She sat down and read a magazine as she waited for more people. But she doubted anyone would come at _this_ time.

The only thing she did all day was just sit down, take money, and exchange them for tickets.

And the most disgusting part was that almost every male human she met flirted with her. And she would be very lucky to _not_ find an unwanted phone number along with the money she got.

She envied the other people, at least they got to do something interesting other than just selling tickets.

Harribel wished that she could go inside and watch a movie, but there was no way in hell her boss would allow _that._ And some pretty good movies were on too.

She always had an obsession with sharks, and she definitely wanted to go see _Jaws. _She figured if she had enough money, she would go buy the DVD.

"Hey baby!" flirted a teen, and Harribel groaned at the sight. "Can I have a ticket for Avatar?"

"Of course..." said Harribel as she exchanged the money for a ticket.

And just as the _tercera_ thought he was about to go. The perverted teen tried to lay it on her.

"Ya know eh... You're pretty hot ya know?" said the teen softly. "Wanna go have some fun?"

Harribel immediately lost control and punched the poor human, knocking him over a few metres away.

"Go get a life..." muttered Tia as she continued reading the magazine. But more was about to come.

"Tia!" shouted the manager. "That's no way to treat a customer!"

Tia growled at the sight of her boss. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm going to have to punish you then... You won't get paid tonight."

"What!" shouted Tia in amazement. "But-

"No buts." ordered the man. "My word is final. _No money tonight._"

Just perfect.

Tia helped the man up and tried to apologize. "Are you-

"Get away from me you crazy bitch..." seethed the man as he stormed into the theater, occasionally stealing hateful glances at Tia the whole way.

Harribel went back inside her booth and continued reading.

"Life sucks..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Macdonalds, 8:00 PM~<strong>_

For some reason, this restaurant was more packed at night. Hell, people even threw more parties here.

And the main reason was the crazed group of Arrancar that regularly assaulted people on a daily basis. So when they were gone, it was like a whole new place.

Thomas, the manager, strongly considered firing the _Espada_ ever since they started working here. The only people who looked normal were that guy who had the emo look and emotionless personality, and that lazy dude. They even did a better job than the other two.

He extremely hated that tall guy, he never did anything to him and yet he treated him like he was his mortal enemy or something like that.

Either way, those four were the only applicants they had other than the night shift. And he wasn't ready to fire them _just_ yet.

But still, he was sure of _one_ thing. Decrease that blue-haired and tall guy's salary, and you'll be dead next morning.

He also almost forgot that there were only four of them, and yet he needed five.

The delivery was still vacant, and he needed someone to fill that position _quick_. And this time, it had better be someone _normal_, someone who wouldn't abuse the customers.

So in the afternoon, he put up job application posters all over the town.

However, it would be pretty hard to believe that anyone would want to work with those four.

*Knock*

Thomas opened the door and saw a young man he had never seen before.

"You the manager?" asked the man rudely.

"Uhm... yes?" replied Thomas.

"I've been walking around for a while, and I've noticed that ya need a new delivery boy?" said the man while showing Thomas the poster.

Thomas examined the man carefully, he _looked_ normal. And he didn't threaten or curse at him. This man could be the one he needed.

"Well... sure. Why not?" replied Thomas. "Just sign this contract."

After a few minutes of signing, Thomas examined the contract.

"Looks good... So you're a foreigner?" asked Thomas as he noticed that he wasn't from Japan.

"Yup, I'm from Spain."

"You seem to speak Japanese fluently too..."

"Uh-huh, I took classes." replied the man.

It was official, this man was _perfect_.

"Well, looks like your accepted!" said Thomas proudly. And the young man smiled.

Thomas then gave him the uniform, and explained the job to him a little.

"I get it now, so I'm working the morning shift with four other people?"

Thomas figured he _shouldn't_ tell him _who_ he was working with, since it would likely drive him away.

"Yeah! You're right, they're very kind too." lied Thomas.

"I'll do it." said the man, and the two shook hands. "So... Your name's Thomas?"

"That's right! And your name's..."

Unfortunately, he couldn't pronounce it.

What a idiot.

"Excuse me." said Thomas, clearly embarrassed. "But can you pronounce your name for me?"

*Sigh*

"All right..." replied the man.

"Ggio Vega." answered the man as he smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I got done early! And yes, the new character that I mentioned last chapter is Ggio. The next chapter will also have another new character as well. Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions for anything, just let me know. See ya.<strong>


End file.
